Doble problema
by Diore
Summary: es un lobezno/mistica (si lo se, stoy loka, pero s q me encantan ambos asi q , no pud aguantrme y cai en la tntcion d acer un fic sobre ellos, si kereis sabr mas, entrad y leer el mini summary q pongo, s q no me entraria todo aki, asi q , n fin, entrad, l


  


Doble problema

  


  


Holas a tdos mis queridos amigos, antetodo saludaros y daros las gracais por leer mi fic, lo segundo avisaros de que ( por muy raro que parezca) este va a ser un fic lobezno/mostica, si ya lo se, es muy pero que muy raro, pero es q amo a lobezno y mistica y me dije porque no hacer u fic de ellos asi q aqui estoy, otra cosa es q voy a aparecer en el fic y bueno el que quiera aparecer en mi fic no tiene mas que pedirmelo, mandandome un mail a sheyla_slytherin@hotmail.com ó me mandais un review y ya para terminar pediros que me deis vuestra opiion del fic, lo que os ha gustad, lo que no, lo que quereis que cambie..., bueno espero que os guste y ya sabeis, dejadme un review , adiosesssss, ^_^!

Perdon x acortar las palabras o por si al escribir rapido me e comido alguna letra o similar, Gracias. ^^

  


CAPITULO 1: La noticia

  


Hoy era un dia como cualkier otro en la escuela de charles xavier, los alumnos estaban dando clase y xavier estaba en su despacho ordenando unos papeles cuando de repente sono el telefono

  


- ring ring ringggggggg 

CX: si digame 

?¿: charles viejo amigo que tal estas - dacia la otra persona a traves del tlfono

CX: eric??? 

E: exacto amigo 

CX: y dime eric, a que se debe tu llamada???

E: pues veras charles, tengo algo que proponerte, veras la hermana e mistica se ha ecapado de su casa y se ha venido aqui con nosotros y queria pedirte que le dieras clase, veras estamos un poco ocupados y queremos que vaya a una escuela asi que he decidido que sea la tuya dime charles que te parece????

CX: por mi esta bien, ¿ cuando deseas ingresarla?

E: no no charles, la niña se quedara con nosotros , estara por la mañana y por la tarde contigo pero venfra aqui a dormir, mistica se encargara de llevarla y traerla

CX: oh!, de acuerdo y dime cuando vendra???

E: teniamos pensado ir hoy para que la conozcas y que mañana empiece las clases

CX: por mi esta bien a que hora eric??

E: te parece bien a las 3 de la tarde

CX: por mi estupendo, hasta enotnces eric

E: ahsta entonces viejo amigo

  


Charles les conto a los "profesores" lo hablado por tlfono con magneto y sinceramente no se fiaban mucho asi que les dieron dia libre de estudio para tener los profes tambien el dia libre, todos estaban esperando hasta que un coche muy lujoso y moderno se detuvo ante la puerta, del asiento del copiloto salio magneto, del piloto salio una mujer rubia ( es mistica con el aspecto de X-men 2, la pelicula) y de los asientos de atras salio pyros y una niña de unos 15 u 16 años, se dirijieron todos a la puerta, no hizo falta llamar al timbre, boby y picara abrieron la puerta, cuando pyros paso la puerta, ambos se le quedaro mirandolo, este no se inmuto.

  


Charles les dio la bienvenida y les ofrecio asiento, mientras el hablaba con eric, los demas no dejaban de mirarse, unos a los otros, ciclope, tormenta y lobezno miraban a la mujer rubia, no sabian quien era hasta que 

  


L: y usted quien es?????

M: para que quieres saberlo, acaso te importa

L: si

M: en ese caso... - decia mistica mientras se transformaba a su azulado cuerpo, todos se quedaron impresionados, menos charles que ya sabia que era mistica

M: impresionados??? - decia mientras se volvia a transformar en la atractiva mujer rubia ( de la que lobezno habia quedado prendado)

C: en absoluto

M: entonces porque esa cara de lelos, ah no perdona, s la que teneis siempre - tras este comentario los x-men se quedaron callados, unicamente charles y eric hablaban, de repente charles llamo a la niña

  


CX: y dime , como te llamas???

?¿: lo sabe perfectamente señor, pero de todas maneras, mi nombre es Joy

CX: bien joy , y dime que poderes tienes

J: soy , al igual que mi hermana, una mutante cambiante 

CX: bien y dime, puedes mostrarme tu verdadero aspecto

J: si como no - decia joy mientras cambiaba de forma, cuadno joy aparentaba ser humana era una niña rubia de ojos grises con el pelo corto ( no como los chicos, mas bien como julia, la chica morena del grupo tATu), pero su verdadero aspecto era una niña con la piel verde oscuro( el aspecto de la piel es el mismo que el de mistica solo que con diferente color, pero tiene las mismas formas y marcas) y el pelo y ojos plateados. Todos os x-men se quedaron un tanto asombrados pues no esperaban que tuviera ni ese poder ni que se pareciera tanto a su hermana, pensaban que mistica habia solo una, pero se equivocaron, mientras joy ya habia vuelto a su apariencia humana.

  


CX: bien, veo que tenemos dos misticas en vez de una

E: ya ves charles, joy,, admira a su hermana y al igual que mistica, es una chica muy agil y sabe defenderse muy bien solita, su hermana se ha encargado de su entrenamiento, la ha enseñado todo lo que ella sabe, pero ahora joy debe estudiar para seguir siendo como su hermana, es por eso que ha aceptado venir aqui, no es cierto joy

J: si tio magneto

TODOS (menos mistica, magneto y pyros) : tio magneto????

E: asi es como cariñosamente me llama

CX: bueno , creo que joy se adaptara perfectamente en la escuela

E: puede que si charles y puede que no, joy no es como los demas alumnos, es mas lista, astuta y bueno, es mejor, sera dificil tenerla entretenida, pero puedes intentarlo

CX: creo que estara bastante entretenida

E: ya veremos charles - decia mientras miraba el reloj- vaya que hora es ya, en fin viejo amigo, nosotros nos vamos ya, mistica traera mañana a joy a las 8:00 de la mañana, de acuerdo

CX: de acuerdo, vamos , os acompaño a la puerta

E: como tu quieras charles

  


  


Magneto y los demas salian de la escuela y se metian al coche, mientras eran acompañaos por charles , junto con boby y picara, los x-men observaban desde la ventana, estos estaban ocupados con sus pensamientos como para darse cuenta de que el coche ya habia salido de la escuela

  


L: //vaya, vaya, hay que reconocer que mistica esta bastante bien sin esa especie de piel ecamosa que tiene, pero sera esa su verdadera aparencia???//

C: // no creo que esta niña traiga buenos augurios, la estare vigilando//

T: //esa niña, joy, es igual a mistica, se nota que es su hermana, pero, seran igual en todo??, sera tan mala como ella y si es asi, podremos endereerla en la escuela hacia el "buen camino"//

  


  


FIN DEL CAPITULO 1

  


Ya sabeis, reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,

y mas reviews,Graciasssss!!!! :P ^^ 0 .

  


  


  


Atte: Diore 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  



End file.
